dungeonrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Plains Of Cyrene
Overview The Plains of Cyrene are one of the first locations that the player will visit in Andalucia, and also one of the first areas to have been built by the World Development team. The majority of the mobs here are of low difficulty, and in order to cater to new players, most of the plains are a Wilderness zone, however there is a small Chaotic area outside of Harrison's field which is often a hotspot for PvP combat. '' Lore The Plains of Cyrene were once a part of the DarkOak forest, prior to the arrival of Humans, and in some areas there are some remenants of the same plantlife, however when the city of Cyrennica (and indeed its surrounding settlements) were built, much of the forest was cut down by the Humans in order to supply the wood. At one point the Plains were inhabited by the Wisps, but they moved further into DarkOak forest as the Human began to spread their influence across Andalucia. It is one of the most tranquil areas in Andalucia, and whilst largely untouched by the forces of Gorgath's Daemon army, much of the Plains have fallen on hard times. With the Cyrennican military forces being occupied in trying to push back the remaining hordes of Daemons, bandits are able to rank amok, and many smaller settlements have already fallen into disrepair. The Plains are now primarily made up of bandits and daemons, as those who once resided in the smaller villages such as Whitetown have since retreated into Cyrennica, safe from harm. Harrison's Field is the only settlement within the Plains that still remains occupied, but even that has suffered numerous attacks and has been badly damaged, though much of the town was fortified following recent attacks by an organised crew of bandits. Zones The Plains of Cyrene are often considered a '''Tier I '''zone only, even though technically speaking it encompasses mobs up to '''Tier III '''difficulty if you travel far enough West. The area to the South-West of Cyrennica is almost entirely made up of '''Tier I '''mobs, and serves as a good location to begin your adventures - one popular location to start farming is [[Whitetown|'Whitetown']], as it is so close to Cyrennica itself. As you continue away from the city, you will find a number of small structures that house bandits. The plains of Cyrene are mostly Wilderness if you are West of [[Harrisons Field|'Harrison's Field']], as this is where most of the mobs are located. If you travel East of Harrison's, you will encounter far fewer mobs but you will enter a Chaotic zone, and a popular location for PvP battles - this is in part due to the fact that the Graveyard that lies between Harrison's Field and [[Old Man's Folley|'Old Man's Folley']] is a spawnpoint for Chaotic players. If you travel West, you will eventually pass a run-down tavern. From this point onwards, you begin to enter the outskirts of the Deadpeaks (though you do not actually enter the Deadpeaks themselves until you cross between the mountains). This area contains bandit encampments with mobs that are both '''Tier II '''and '''Tier III '''in difficulty. Settlements The Plains of Cyrene are home to a number of settlements, the entire area having been deforested to make way for buildings and farmland during the first few years of the tribes' settlement in Andalucia. The most notable of these is of course [[Cyrennica|'Cyrennica']], the capital city of Andalucia, which took almost 100 years to complete. The majority of those who live within the Plains of Cyrene reside within Cyrennica, although there are still remnants of old farms and settlements dotted around the Plains. Most of these have been overrun by bandits, however [[Harrisons Field|'Harrison's Field']] still remains inhabited and frequently used by adventurers as a bastion outside of the capital. Farming Information The Plains of Cyrene are an excellent location to start farming '''Tier I '''monsters and familiarise yourself with Dungeon Realms as a whole. Areas such as Whitetown '-650,500 and the overtaken windmill '-800,750 '''serve as good starting locations, whilst the fallen tree '-750,600 'will provide you with your first fight against an [[Mobtypes|'Elite]]. It is a good idea to remain in the Plains of Cyrene until you've acquired a good set of Tier I '''armour, which you can then use to progress to '''Tier II. There are Tier II 'mobs further West in the Plains (just past the 'Overtaken Tavern), however these are fairly high-level Tier II, so it's recommended that you use [[Darkoak Forest|'Darkoak Forest']] or the Dreadwood to acquire your '''Tier II '''gear. Category:Locations